Bite Me
by Yuukii-Tan
Summary: Both came from different worlds, He is a vampire she is a vampire slayer clearly they cannot love each other. Kei x Hikari
1. And So It Beings

Review!

**Author's Rant No. 1**

**As I've admitted before I, Yuukii-Tan am not always on planet earth. This is well, what I like to call a minor setback. Moving on I've edited and totally re-wrote all three chapters. The reason for me doing this is simple; at least I believe it is. Being one hundred and ten percent honest I've been avoiding updating this story, because I hated it. I didn't dislike the topic; I disliked how it was written. Over the past year my Accelerated English Class, really did help improve my writing. And, this story wasn't doing my newly acquired/improved writing skills any justice. **

**(It might me easier to say Yuukii is an insane perfectionist and had to re-write a perfectly good story)**

**So Bite Me No.2 the improved version was born!**

**(That would be the page you're currently reading)**

**Yuukii-Tan**

**Summary:**

Both came from different worlds, He a vampire, and she a vampire slayer clearly they cannot love each other. Kei x Hikari

**I DO NOT OWN SA OR ANY OF THE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! EXCEPT MY OC!**

**Bite Me**

**By**

**Yuukii-Tan**

**OxO**

Wherever there is **light** there is **dark**.

Wherever you find a **saint**, a **sinner** shouldn't be very far.

Where there is **life**,** death** is lurking around.

My point would be; this is a fate you cannot escape no matter how hard you try.

Not even after death, after everything is said to make sense, instead it gets more confusing.

At the beginning of life when we are humans, we are already born into a difficult world to understand.

Right away the young are taught sinners burn in hell and saints go to heaven.

We live the rest of our lives thinking after death will be easier than life it's self. Even if we do not say it we, should surely think it.

After all it is normal.

Yes the basics apply with both heaven and hell.

But not all of us make it into one or the other, some are trapped in between.

Never to see complete light or complete darkness.

We are tormented by the unknown of our seemingly bleak lives as the un-dead.

To live we must kill the innocent, for the sweet nectar that runs through their veins, known as blood.

I, Takishima Kei, am a vampire.

We vampires lack control around human, it's almost placing a small child in a room filled with birthday gifts. It's an overwhelming feeling, then instinct takes control, we lose every shred of control.

A vampire with a strong blood lust is not the best sight to witness.

So vampires don't lose control they go on hunts.

Hunts usually have a group of two to three vampires, helping one another take down their target to get a drink.

Oddly enough, I am against these hunts, and yet I let Akira and Ryuu drag me on one.

"Kei, you have to drink. Don't fight your instinct, it's not healthy." Were my ears deceiving me or was I actually hearing the Akira showing concern for me.

"I'll be fine."

"Kei, you can't live on animal blood for the rest of your days. Actually I'm surprised you haven't started to gain your memories from the light days. After that what's next mortality?"

"Ryuu!"

"Fine I'll choose a target. On one condition neither interfere in unless absolutely necessary."

No matter hard how we try to cover it up we cannot hide the truth.

Ryuu had said everything that had been bothering me these past few days. No I had not started to gain my memories from the light days. In fact the exact opposite had bothering me.

Recently, I've been becoming more and more forgetful.

But it got me thinking, what if slowly I'm withering away.

Usually when a vampire starts to die, they remember things from what we vampires call our light days.

Light days were the days that we lived.

After death the soul's memories are completely wiped.

The reason behind this is so we no longer bother the living.

But, it doesn't help, much.

We still have to bother the living, but they are the reason we came into existence.

Most if not all people believe if they are bitten by a vampire they become one. This is not the case; we are not vampires by choice.

We did not choose this ill fate.

It was a curse placed upon us, upon my people.

Then I was an idiot, ignorant to everything, and because of my faults my people suffered.

At first she made it simple things droughts, illnesses, poverty, and wars.

She tried to crush the spirit of my people, to make them revolt.

Eventually she realized that they would never betray me.

And so she decided my people should follow me, even after death.

She would never me rest, so in turn my people could never rest.

It is only now that I wish they betrayed me, and gave her my head on a silver platter, just as she wished.

If they did no-one would suffer this cruel fate that we must.

If only.

That's when the sound of footsteps brought me out of my thoughts.

She was walking down a dark alley, like it was nothing.

She wore a tan school uniform.

Her backpack was lazily slung over her right shoulder.

And her hair a slight pinkish tint under the street lamps.

It seemed too perfect.

I half expected to blink and she'd be gone, just as fast as she appeared.

Funny thing is idiots make the world go round. And this girl was dumb enough to wander the dark streets in a city like this. Not to mention on a night like this, the night of the no moon.

If I were healthy my powers would be at their peak, but this wasn't the case.

Slowly I crept towards her; I couldn't afford to lose this chance.

I lunged towards her, knocking the girl out cold.

Then stopped, dead in my tracks.

How could I have been so, ignorant?

I was followed, this entire time.

And by the scent of this being, it was no ally.

**Author's Rant No.2**

**Well that's the new and improved chapter of Bite Me. And I'm actually excided to write the next chapter. I'm trying to remain in one point of view per chapter, since it gets way to confusing switching around. Now the only way I switch point of view, is if the characters are in two different places. And it's not repeating the same scene twice in a different view.**

**Does Kei seem a wee bit out of character to you? I tried to make him cold but I fear I made him into Mr. Ice Cold. Not good, not good at all.**

**Okay guess its time to close up, please review. Pretty please with a cherry on top. Anyway before this gets pointless and longer than the actual chapter please review. **

**Suggestions are gladly accepted and kind of needed…**

**Bye!**


	2. The Encounter

**OxO**

In our lives as humans we notice nothing, unless it is placed right in front of us. In other words humans are oblivious to the obvious.

It's my job to make sure humans don't notice them.

These creatures are my enemy.

They're the reason for my existents.

They're the reason for the entire Slayer Society's existents.

I, Hikari Hanazono, I am a vampire slayer.

Being a vampire slayer isn't the type of job you walk into. It's the type you're born into.

I come from a long line of slayers, it's a job taught to children from a young age.

When most people think of slayers they think of wild crazed savages.

We're not like that.

The Slayer Society is an organized group.

We are separated into several teams; each team specializes in a certain trade.

The lower the number of the team, the higher the ranking of the individual.

Team one the highest team in the primary rankings, is composed of some of the strongest slayers in our group.

My father is in charge of the entire Soul Society.

Team three is our medic team.

My own mother, a highly skilled healer.

Team seven is our research and development team.

And finally my brother, a data gatherer.

I, myself am first chair on team four, a weapon specialist.

Each team has a captain, co-captain, and four chairs.

Each group is assigned to certain missions, according to their stats.

Missions are ranked one to eight, one being the most difficult to complete and eight being simple tasks.

Since I'm on chair, it was a shock I was chosen to enter the human world.

After all I am a rookie slayer, and rookies aren't trusted enough to go into the human world.

But what can one expect when, the world we used to know changes so much.

Then again the dead isn't as respected as it used to be.

It's odd how in just two hundred years it could change so much.

The dirt roads replaced by pavement, the small one-room huts by fancy two-story houses, paper lanterns by electric lighting.

Had I really lived that long ago?

It doesn't feel that way, but when I look around I can't help but grieve a little inside.

I stopped landing on a roof top, quickly I whipped my V.T.S (vampire tracking system) from my robe sleeve.

There were three red dots, no doubt one of their hunts.

But didn't vampires stay in the forest to hunt, why was one in the city?

It got weirder, the red dots where spread out, not clustered together.

Vampires depended on one another for the final kill, so they stuck together like glue does to paper.

There weren't any humans in the area, so the hunt wasn't going well.

I'd go after the one in the city first.

Quickly I followed the vampire's trail, trying my best to stay hidden.

I'd make my move when he'd make his.

Chuckling darkly he walked towards her "Stupid girl. What are you doing out alone so late?"

She looked up a shocked expression on her face.

"Answer me."

He was sick, like all vampires he enjoyed to toy with his 'prey'.

Clearly he was done when he lunged forward knocking her out cold.

He himself stop, stunned.

"Well, well, well what do we have here." It was more of a statement than an answer.

"Cut the crap. You know perfectly well."

My hand flew to the hilt of my sword, slow I stepped forward avoiding any sudden movements.

"Step away from the human."

Quickly I sprang forward drawing my sword to his neck.

My grey black eyes stared back into his golden brown ones.

"Miss I would suggest that you move."

How long had he been there, why didn't I sense him?

Something made contact with my head and everything went black.

**Author's Rant**

**My main goal is to try to finish Bite Me this summer, so look for more updates.**

**I'm kinda hit a wall with ideas so please if you have any feel free to submit them.**

**I only ask if you have an account PM your ideas, I like to keep what I'm working on the DL.**

**Well pretty much somes everything up.**

** Stay tuned for chapter three!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. There's Something Bothering Me

_**Flashback**_

"_Shiro Nami of the ACC. division, we have chosen you to follow up Hanazono Hikari on her mission."_

_Yes I, Nami Shiro am the last of the Shiro Clan. _

_Both my parents died when I was young._

_Hikari and I were friends till we were forced to sever ours ties, I stood there listen to the elders._

_"Now your mission is extremely important, soon we shall be planning to launch an attack. But we need you as surveillance."_

_The ACC. is the strongest group of slayers not many are in it, there are three divisions of the ACC._

_Each group has excided past the level of a normal capital in the regular divisions. _

_I am the second seated, officer in the third division soon to be first._

_"We have chosen you for your skill you will quick report to the world of the living and follow the Hanazono. That will be all, go now."_

_**End of Flashback**_

That's how I found myself in this current position...

I have two options:

A) Leave Hikari and girl there a follow the vampires B) Save Hikari and girl

No, either way I'd end up blowing my cover. Leave it to the elders to make me damage control.

Ruefully I sprang forward from my current position crouching against a tree trunk.

Quickly I picked up the unconscious Hikari and slung her over my right shoulder. Then I causally turned towards the girl, quickly examining for any noticeable marks.

She was out cold; she had bleach blond hair so blond I it looked a slight bit pinkish, that's it I should really see the medic team I'm going color blind!

That's when the bleach blond hair girl started to stir; shocked I flung Hikari off my shoulder acting without thinking 'Sorry Hikari!' I bowed slightly in her direction.

I had to act quickly or I'd be facing a new problem.

I hid Hikari then took out a small tin of 'mints' before popping one into my mouth and swallowing it.

She groaned before asking the obvious question of what happened.

Humans are so very predictable…

"Good you're up!" I chimed in an over-excited voice.

After hearing my voice I watched her eyes flickered open.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

In response I giggled and answered in the same over-excited way. "I'm Nami!"

"What happened to me?"

"You collapsed!"

"AND YOU DIDN'T CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"Well a no." I stated this time her voice was lacking her over-excited tone.

"I could have died!"

"You were just fine."

"How do you know I'm not slowly dying?"

"I just know Strange-person - chan."

"Oh so now I'm Strange person?"

"You never told me you name strange per-"

She stood up quickly; I watched a pained look on her face cross her face, as she struggled to balance herself.

Then I watched her bring her hand slightly forward towards my own.

All I could do was stand completely still and stare at her outstretched hand, slowly I watched as she brought it back to her side.

Humans have the oddest way of greeting one another.

"What did you just do?" I found myself asking.

"You've never heard of a hand shake?"

"Nope, should I have?"

"Well basically, you shake someone's hand when you introduce yourself..."

"That's stupid! Why can't you just tell me your name?"

"Well it's just common curtsy, and I'm Usikubo Sakura."

"Hi Usikubo Sakura! What we're you doing out SO late!"

"Speak for yourself, we all have our reasons right?"

Suddenly I narrowed my eyes before continuing with,

"Tell me Usikubo Sakura," I paused adding suspense "what color is your hair?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT? CAN'T YOU TELL THAT IT'S PINK?"

"I thought so Usikubo Sakura." I grinned.

"Stop calling me by my full name, you've got to be the weirdest person I've ever met!"

"Really Usikubo Sakura! Why I am so flattered."

"It wasn't a complement!"

We continued to bicker,

"Well it's getting late Usikubo Sakura."

"Just call me Sakura, Nami."

"Usiku- I mean Sakura, You should be going home."

"What about you?"

"I don't live that far, Sakura."

"So then, what are you doing out the late?"

I narrowed my eyes, "We all have our reasons..."

"Well then good bye Nami."

"Bye Sakura!" I slowly watched, Sakura's shadow fade.

"Ughh." groan a familiar voice "Where the hell am I?"

"Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty."

"What the hell! Nami?"

"Yup, by the wa-"

"Why are you blond?"

"Because I took one of these." flashing the tin in the light.

"Shape shifting pills?"

"Probably, one of your brother's greatest inventions."

"We should get going."

**OxO**

"So Nami, what's the plan?"

"We're stationed out here, for a couple months."

"How longs a couple?"

"I'm not completely sure…"

"Well that makes every so much clearer."

"Shut up and eat your stupid ramen!"

"Geez, just asking I mean come on it shouldn't be that hard for Ms. ACC to answer."

I rolled my eyes "Why the hell does everyone think ACC members get some sort of special treatment, if anything they tell us even less then what they tell you!"

"So this is our place… At least for the time being, it's kinda small."

"This is the slayers being generous two bed rooms, one bathroom, and a kitchen/living room. It's not that bad for living arrangements. I forget, this is your first time in the human world without complete supervision."

"Aren't you supervising me?"

"Nope I have my own mission to accomplish, and I really don't feel like babysitting."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"So how's that instant ramen crap, I mean fo-"

"It's terrible, dirt would taste so much better," I watched her shovel more noodles into her mouth "is this really what now days generation eats?"

"Apparently it is, but judging by the way you're eating it, I would have never guessed dirt would taste better."

"Shut up Nami."

"Actually I'm kinda tired, so I think I'll be heading to bed. Night."

"Alright, night."

I walked through the small hallway, turning to the door on my right; my room, at least for now."

Slowly I eased the door closed.

And crawled onto my bed.

Something had been really bothering me, but now, I guess I'd get to the bottom of it.

I pulled a slip of paper out of the sleeve of my slayer's robe.

On it, it had seven words; the writing was obviously rushed, making it difficult to read.

Oddly enough I was able to read it with ease, it almost seemed

familiar to me.

But those seven words seemed to haunt me, echoing in my head.

_**Meet me under the arc. Come alone. **_

It would be another long night.

**Author's Rant**

**Ha! Cliffhanger, well anyway there's nothing more to say, except you probably really hate me right now, I mean REALLY hate me, for cutting off the chapter.**

**I've never really had a good sense of timing, so sadly I probably end with a lot of cliffhangers!**

**Oh the suspense!**

**The idiot will stop blabbing now…**

**If you couldn't tell it was Nami's point of view. **

**Well there's really nothing left to say, except:**

**REVIEW!**


	4. The Prophecy

**OxO**

Isn't odd how we find a way to deny the truth?

We say everything's fine.

When in reality, it's not.

Some of us are good at lying to ourselves.

Just, like they are in the vampire realm.

The elders cannot accept own fall.

The faults we share.

For we as vampires are slowly meeting our end.

There is no light at the end of the tunnel.

Only more darkness.

Yet we are all too stubborn, to reach out to our enemy.

But tonight, it's the night it all changes, tonight is history in the making.

Tonight I Ryuu will change history, with some help, of course.

"I see you're having conflicting thoughts, what's new Ryuu?"

I turned my head towards her.

Her brown hair framed her face perfectly ending a few inches past her shoulders.

Her eyes still a stunning ice-blue.

She hadn't changed one bit.

"You know me too well Nami."

I stood up to greet her.

She wasn't that much shorter than me, but I still found myself having to lean over.

She tilted her head upwards; toward me.

For the first time, in two centuries, her icy blue eyes lock with my own amber ones.

We stood there for what felt like forever.

There's that word again.

It's haunting me.

I hate that word.

There's no such thing as forever.

It's a meaningless word, created to give false hope.

We stood their staring up at the sky.

Neither of us spoke.

Finally she broke the silence, "So, tell me what is it that you want?"

"Nami, so now I have to want something?"

She sighed blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Ryuu, now's not the time to play around."

She was right the sun would be rising soon.

"I'm worried." I started this would be harder than I thought, "The vampiric way of living, is not like it was."

"I've noticed…"

"We're dying off. But our souls can be put to rest, because, well because of the curse."

"So you expect me to magically find a way to end your curse."

"The prophecy states in order to end the curse, we must join together."

"And the second part states the Vampire Prince must find one who he loves. And the said person must love him back equally. Like that's ever gonna happen."

"True. We might all be doomed if Kei can't find the one he loves."

"So then what do you suggest we do?"

"We'll either way we'll most likely end up dead, so why don't we try to help Kei?"

"Help him? Now that's a laugh, I think I'd rather die."

She had a point.

Kei and emotions didn't mix.

But it would be worth a shot.

Maybe, there was a side of Kei, we never saw.

Like a soft side, of some sort.

I started to twiddle my thumbs, it was pointless.

"Well if you don't want to hel-"

"You're kidding right? This is something worth watching."

"So you're gonna help?"

"Nope…"

"Then what are you planning?"

"Well let's just say that there's someone, who happens to be getting on my nerves."

"Hikari?"

"Yup."

"So you're saying we should try to pair them up?"

"Exactly."

**Not too faraway**

What were those two planning?

In they'd want me to help out.

That's how it always ended up.

They'd make a mess of things and need Akira to fix it.

Well, not this time I refuse.

Okay, maybe not it seemed interesting.

**Author's rant**

**Sorry for the shortness.**

**If you couldn't tell I rushed it.**

**Why you ask.**

**The answer is simple; my computer did not save it.**

**So I had to retype, from what I actually remember.**

**I think I got everything that was important.**

**Thank my photographic memory.**

**Please Review! **


	5. Plans

**OxO**

"Well then, what do you two suggest?" I paused, waiting for an answer "I thought so."

Just as I predicted, they came to me.

"Akira, please, we need help."

"Ryuu, I thought you said you could handle this yourself."

"But we're not too sure how to approach the situation." Nami stated.

"Stage a fake hunt, or something." I finally answered.

It was all I could come up with.

It was all any of us could come up with.

The thought of Kei, finding someone he loved was rather interesting.

It was the first time anyone could put Kei and love into the same sentence.

"Nami go back home and pretend like nothing happened." She nodded "If Hikari asks, make something up. Understand?"

"Yes Akira."

"So Akira, does this mean you're helping us?" Ryuu questioned for the billionth time tonight.

"Yeah, Tadashi and I will."

"See I told you, Nami you were like 'No I don't think she will' and I said 'Akira's too much of a control-freak. So with our luck we won't have to do anything!'" My eye twitched at the mention of 'control-freak'.

"I know, and to think I didn't believe you! Maybe there is hope!"

I watched the two, blab on and on about how it was impossible.

"I should go." Nami stated, before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Bye." Ryuu replied.

"B-bye."

"Nami, remember act normal. Nothing happened." I called after her.

After she left Ryuu made his way back to the living room.

Sitting back on the love seat, directly across from me.

"So what next?" He questioned.

**OxO**

**Elsewhere…**

I woke up late this morning.

Nami was nowhere to be found.

She didn't even leave a note.

It was so unlike her.

To just take off.

Then around one, she stumbled in.

When I asked her where she went.

She simply replied 'Out' tossed me a carton of take-out, then announced that she'd be in her room.

I was convinced.

Nami.

Had.

Been.

Out.

On.

A.

Date.

But her being Nami didn't even leave her room.

So there went my plan of annoying her into telling me.

There had to be some other way to find out.

But, what?

What way was there?

That's when I found out how I'd spend the rest of my day.

Many fail attempts at finding out what Nami did.

_**Attempt No. One**_

You think that whole glass on the door thing works, right?

Well not only does it look cool.

But you can end up with injuries if not done correctly.

So here are a few pointers on what not to do.

Firstly, when you're straining to hear, make sure to not grip the glass too tightly.

It shatters, and your hand doesn't feel that great afterward.

And always make sure to check which way the door opens.

Or else you get beat by the door- not pretty.

_**Attempt No. Two**_

Oh, and that whole crawl through the air-vents thing, is dangerous.

Just make sure when you get stuck, if you get stuck.

You don't panic to the point where you start, kicking and screaming.

Not only do you give the old lady next door a heart attack.

But, you blow your cover!

Yay! I blew my cover.

_**Attempt No. Three**_

You know how in the movies, how once a certain person leaves, you search their room.

Just make sure, when you do this that they're not standing in the hallway watching you…

_**Attempt No. Four**_

If you go straight up to the person to ask them, expect them to look at you weird…

Not only that, but once again you blow your cover.

_**Attempt No. Five**_

**Never. I repeat Never. **

Fall asleep on the job.

No matter how tired you are.

No matter how amazingly soft your bed is.

Don't do it.

**OxO**

It was already ten, and I had no luck trying to find out, what Nami was up to.

I was just about to fall asleep.

When Nami burst through my door, "HIKARI!"

"Wha-what. I'm up!" I shouted.

"The vampire tracker's going crazy! There's like five different hunts going on at once."

"You're kidding me." I sighed grabbing my blade and tracker, before jumping out the open window.

If I stayed longer I would have seen Nami pull out a piece and check off a box.

And check a certain box, labeled 'Stage Hunt'.

**Author's Rant**

**This one's short too but I'm in a hurry.**

**But, at least it's not too short.**

**Please Review.**


	6. Can a Heartless Learn to Love?

**OxO**

I've never believed in love at first sight, but she was different.

She got me to ask the question.

Can a heartless learn to love?

'_**Thump'**_

Why do I feel this emotion, I've never felt it before.

'_**Thump'**_

Never in all the years have I lived even after death.

'_**Thump'**_

And yet when I think of a certain loud mouth slayer, my 'pulse'; I believe that's what humans call it.

'_**Thump'**_

It quickens.

'_**Thump'**_

I , I get nervous.

'_**Thump'**_

Blood, it rushes to my face…

'_**Thump'**_

I don't get it.

'_**Thump'**_

How can she; 'Hikari', I believe that is what they call her.

'_**Thump'**_

How can Hikari, make me feel this way.

'_**Thump'**_

But I like it…

'_**Thump'**_

I must find this Hikari.

'_**Thump'**_

I wish to know everything I can about her.

'_**Thump'**_

**OxO**

"Ryuu what's wrong with Kei, he's been like this all day."

"Don't know, why don't you ask him Akira?"

"I hate when he gets into his moods, so I'll pass."

"Suit yourself."

**OxO**

_Hikari's like a breath of fresh air for me._

**OxO**

I've never felt this before.

'_**Thump'**_

This, this, feeling is so different.

'_**Thump'**_

It's a lovely strange feeling.

'_**Thump'**_

Almost as if I'm resting one cloud-nine.

'_**Thump'**_

I have trouble breathing.

'_**Thump'**_

And all my innermost thoughts revolve around her.

'_**Thump'**_

It's an odd feeling…

'_**Thump'**_

She's such an interesting individual.

'_**Thump'**_

I've only seen her two times in my undead life.

'_**Thump'**_

And yet it feels like I've known her for a lifetime.

'_**Thump'**_

She is beauty itself.

'_**Thump'**_

A pure vision.

'_**Thump'**_

What makes me believe that she would accept a heartless like me?

'_**Thump'**_

We can never be.

'_**Thump'**_

I'm a demon, nothing an angel like herself would want.

'_**Thump'**_

No matter what is said or done, we cannot be.

'_**Thump'**_

It's just another one of my sick fantasies I play in my head.

'_**Thump'**_

After all we're enemies.

'_**Thump'**_

But then there's always,

'_**Thump-Thump'**_

Hope.

'_**Thump'**_

In the darkest of days, we always have it.

'_**Thump'**_

It depends on the person using it.

'_**Thump'**_

Hope can be restored.

'_**Thump'**_

But, listen to what I'm saying.

'_**Thump'**_

I have to be insane.

'_**Thump'**_

Funny that thought just occurred to me.

I must find her.

**OxO**

"Kei, where do you think you're going; it's seven in the morning?"

"Akira, let him go, if he wants to get himself killed, let him."

"Ryuu!"

Stunned I stared at Ryuu, our eyes made contact, we had a wordless conversation.

'Ryuu.'

'Just go, don't hurt her.'

'I don't know if I feel that wa-'

'Go'

I nodded my head, and walked out of the room.

Ryuu was probably the only one who had a clue to how I felt.

Even Akira, my childhood friend didn't understand.

But how could she, when she was engaged to Tadashi Karino.

Karino was a vampire not a human or slayer, a vampire.

**OxO**

Slowly I walked down the first flight of steps.

Then an idea stopped me dead in my tracks.

How would I find her?

**Author's Rant**

**Well that was another cliffhanger.**

**Sorry for the shortness…**

**Anyway please share your thoughts.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
